


I Missed You

by potatogestapo



Series: GiP! Lexa + Clarke oneshots and drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Artist Clarke Griffin, Clarke is a tease, Clarke misses Lexa a LOT when she goes on her trips, College Student Clarke Griffin, College Students Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexa loves it, Smut, Spanking, but not really, smut-town, smutville, welcome to my dreary life at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: Lexa goes away for three weeks on a soccer training camp, and Clarke is left flustered and unable to focus on her work. She's more than a little happy when Lexa surprises her by coming home a week early, and of COURSE sinful smut ensuesFAIR WARNING: LEXA HAS A DICK





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, bear with my nighttime rambles.  
> I literally have no shame.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“God damn it” she mutters as the coal smears on the paper, leaving a streak across the carefully drawn cheekbone. The pencil lands on the desk with a dull thud as Clarke swipes a hand across her face in exasperation. The chair groans as she leans back with a huff and pushes away from the desk. There are pencils and brushes scattered all over its surface, crumbled pieces of paper piling up around the trashcan in the corner of the cramped rectangular bedroom. Clarke breathes deeply a couple of times, expelling the air through her nose, before ripping the drawing from the sketchpad and flipping over to a fresh page. The charcoal pencil feels heavy in her hand as she fiddles with it, and a sudden urge to snap it in half makes her fingers twitch.

She’s frustrated and exhausted, unable to focus as the deadline for her art assignment closes in on her at record speed. She only has two weeks left to produce four different pieces, using four different techniques. She’s already finished two of them, one watercolor painting of a doe in the woods, and one hyper realistic portrait done with a ballpoint pen, leaving only the clay sculpture and charcoal piece. _Fucking charcoal._  
She knows the pieces she has finished are good, in fact she knows they’re fucking amazing, but she hadn’t been the way she is now when she had done them. She had been relaxed and inspired and _her girlfriend had been there._

Clarke feels empty without Lexa there; like all the lights have been dimmed and the colors muted and she can’t bring herself to focus on anything other than the fact that her room is silent and her bed feels strange with only one person in it. Even when Octavia or Raven would burst in and make themselves comfortable on her carpet on the floor, or on the tiny couch in the far end of the room, Clarke feels tense and _dull_ , like she lacks the energy to fully relax and have fun with her friends. She knows her friends are checking in on her, knows they can sense her change of demeanor whenever her girlfriend has to go away on her trips, but she struggles with even the most mundane social interactions, and she just fucking _misses Lexa._

She sighs heavily, cracking her knuckles and readjusting her hair in its loose, messy bun, and sets about redoing the sketch. Her movements are careful; the strokes of the pencil slow and steady as the outlines of a resting face begins to appear. She furrows her brow when the slope of a nose looks crooked, and her tongue pokes out between her teeth as she concentrates on getting the sharp angle of the jaw _just_ right, and she’s so deep into it that she barely registers the sound of the front door to the apartment opening in the hallway past the living room. She doesn’t bother poking her head out of her room to check who it is. If she’s being perfectly honest she doesn’t even know for sure if the person, whoever they may be, is coming or going. She’s been holed up in her room since yesterday, surviving on the Gatorade and nutrition bars Lexa keeps there for when she has early morning practice but would much rather sleep in her girlfriend’s bed than her own. _God, she misses her._

It’s only been two weeks since she last saw Lexa, and she knows it’s probably lame to be as utterly attached to another person as she is to the brunette, but she doesn’t care. She loves her and misses her, and she just wants to be held in those strong arms and feel safe and energized again. She wants to kiss her and touch her and _god, why does she have to be so horny when Lexa isn’t here._

Clarke had tried convincing herself for quite some time that her affinity to Lexa’s body was purely artistic appreciation. Anyone who even glances at the athletic brunette is well aware of her beauty. Her tanned skin that stretches over lean muscles built from years of dedication on the soccer field; her full lips and sharp jawline; her high cheekbones and piercing eyes are enough to make guys and girls alike drawn to her in both subtle and not so subtle ways.

The first time she saw Lexa was in their shared Political Science class freshman year of college. Clarke had seated herself somewhere in the back of the lecture hall; sleep deprived and in serious need of caffeine, curled in on herself in an oversized hoodie and yoga pants and doodling in her notebook, when Lexa had strolled into the room in all her confident glory. The blonde had glanced up for a split second and literally coughed and spluttered as her eyes landed on the goddess in the front. A couple of the other students around her had looked at her with weary expressions on their faces, but she ignored them completely when blue eyes met green across the rows of seats. The brunette had looked equally as stunned as Clarke for a moment, before a teasing smirk found its way to her plump lips, and Clarke is sure she never blushed harder than in that moment. Her eyes had snapped back to her notebook as if looking at Lexa for another second would burn her retinas to ash, and she furiously rubbed her sweaty palms against her pants, if only to find something to distract herself from seeking out the girl with her eyes again.

Not five seconds later a throat was cleared to her left, and her head whipped up to find the gorgeous girl smirking down at her. She had to shake her head and blink hard several times to register the words that were leaving those pillowy lips, and before she could manage to go and do something stupid like ask her if she could feel them to check if they actually were as soft as they looked, she was broken out of her reverie by a soft voice asking “is this seat taken?”

After that they fell into an easy routine; Clarke would save Lexa a seat, and Lexa would bring her coffee and a bagel, always receiving a groan of gratitude from the blonde, and the blonde in turn receiving a fond and almost shy smile. Clarke learned right away that Lexa was a huge softie with a weakness for her bad puns and the half assed doodles she did in the margin of Lexa’s notebook whenever the lecture turned too dreary and boring, and she used that knowledge with everything she had. Her whispered quick fire comments on the lecture had the brunette snorting and giggling beside her, and if that weren’t the surest way for Clarke’s heart to swell and flutter with pride and adoration, she’d be searching far and wide for another way, because the pink tint to Lexa’s cheeks when she smiled was _everything_ to Clarke.

As the weeks progressed, so did their friendship, and soon they were eating lunch together and having movie nights in each other’s dorms and going to parties together like they’d known each other for years. If Clarke was aware that she was flirting with Lexa she wouldn’t even deny it, because soon enough Lexa was flirting back and it felt right in every way.

Lexa kissed her at a party the week before Thanksgiving, and before she knew it Clarke was pressed up against the locked door of a stranger’s bedroom with Lexa’s hungry lips on hers and her thick cock filling her in the most delicious way.

A week after Thanksgiving Lexa took her on their first real date, and another week after that she was changing her facebook status to “in a relationship with Lexa Woods”.

 

Clarke is in the middle of retracing the jut of a strong chin with her pencil when she hears the silent click of the doorknob turning behind her. She’s about to tell Raven she’s busy when she hears the familiar, smooth voice that never fails to make her shiver.

“I thought Gatorade was meant for people who _actually_ work out”

Clarke gasps and whips around in her chair to find her girlfriend smirking in the doorway, travel bag slung over her shoulder and cheeks rosy from the autumn chill. She doesn’t think for a second before launching herself across the room and into Lexa’s waiting arms. The brunette’s bag falls to the floor with a loud thump as strong hands grip Clarke by the thighs and hoist her up to sit on Lexa’s hips.

“ _Baby_ ” Clarke sighs against her lips, charcoal stained fingers coming up to cradle Lexa’s cheeks as she kisses her with everything she’s got. Lexa hums against her lips and holds her tight, inhaling deeply and sighing.

“Hey beautiful” she murmurs as their foreheads lean together, and _shit, Clarke missed her so fucking much._

“How are you here? I thought you weren’t coming home until next Monday” Clarke whispers, circling her arms around Lexa’s neck to hold her tight.

“I missed my girlfriend too much, told them I could manage with only two weeks of training” Lexa smirks, hands smoothing up Clarke’s bare thighs and inside her sleeping shorts to rest on the swell of her ass. “Besides, I’m already way better than half the girls there. I’d much rather be here with you than at some stupid soccer camp” She squeezes the soft cheeks slightly, and Clarke squeals in her arms as the brunette leans in to take her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I missed you so fucking much. I missed you, I missed you, I _missed you_ ” Clarke breathes, kissing Lexa’s cheeks and nose and jaw and lips over and over again. Lexa giggles under the affectionate lips, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

“How’s the assignment coming, gorgeous? Any luck since yesterday? The one in the picture you sent was amazing” Clarke pouts at that, huffing as she throws a disdainful glare in the direction of the enormous pile of crumpled paper on the floor.

“I hate art” her pout grows as Lexa laughs, and she whines petulantly. “I can’t concentrate when you’re gone, I’m just reduced to this gross, horny mess that can’t even bother to do her laundry or eat actual food” 

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow quirks on Lexa’s forehead, and she smirks as she hoists Clarke higher up on her hips, earning another squeal from the blonde.

“I know what you mean, baby. Sharing a hotel room with Anya was pretty rough when I had to excuse myself to the bathroom half the time because all I could think about was fucking you” the words send a jolt of tingles to Clarke’s clit, and she moans as she subconsciously grinds down against Lexa’s stomach.

Lexa squeezes her ass harder and encourages Clarke’s languid movements against her as she leans forward to kiss her, all filthy tongue and nibbling teeth.

“Tell me more” Clarke gasps into Lexa’s mouth, and the brunette groans when a hand trails down over her chest to cup her breast.

“I thought about how wet you get for me” her voice is low and rumbling, and it vibrates in her chest and through Clarke’s fingers as they seek out the pert nipple through the shirt, pinching and rolling it lightly. It earns her a hitch of breath and another filthy kiss. “I thought about tasting you, about you coming on my tongue. Or about me eating you out until you beg me to fuck you” Clarke whimpers and grinds her hips harder.

“Fuck” she sighs, tugging Lexa’s neck to crash their lips together. The brunette growls when she feels lips sucking on her tongue, and she tugs Clarke’s hips firmer against her stomach as she clenches her abs, earning a whimper from the blonde.

“Baby, take me to bed. _Now_ ” Clarke demands, tangling her fingers in the wild curls on her girlfriend’s head, scraping her nails along her scalp possessively. 

Lexa stumbles over her travel bag as she carries Clarke to the bed, turning to sit down on it so Clarke is straddling her lap. She groans when Clarke grinds down against her, her cock already hard and straining against her jeans. Clarke mewls when her clothed center comes in contact with the bulge, and she breaks the kiss and gasps as Lexa tugs her firmer against her. A second later long, slender finger are pushing the material of her t-shirt up her stomach, and Clarke shivers when a warm tongue comes in contact with her overheated skin. She tugs the t-shirt all the way over her head, throwing it somewhere across the room, and an appreciative sigh escapes Lexa’s lips as she takes in Clarke’s full, naked breasts.

“Your boobs are the fucking best” Clarke chuckles as her girlfriend licks her lips, but then she’s crying out softly as warm lips wrap around one of her nipples and suck.

“Fuck”

Lexa smirks against her skin, cupping her other breast with strong fingers and kneading the soft flesh. Clarke moans and bites her lip in a smirk as Lexa twirls her tongue around the pert bud. She let’s her girlfriend play with her nipples, tugging at her hair to push her closer as Lexa switches to the other breast, mouthing hot kisses to the underside before grazing her teeth along the sensitive nipple.

“I missed you” Lexa whispers against her skin, and Clarke snorts when she realizes she is talking to her boobs. She tugs the girl up to her lips to kiss her deeply before reluctantly standing, one hand resting on her girlfriend’s chest.

“Lay down for me” she husks, and Lexa scrambles up the bed to lie against the pillows, chest heaving slightly.

Clarke takes in the sight of her bulge pressing against her jeans, and she licks her lips as she feels fresh wetness seeping into her underwear. She moves slowly, with purpose, as she crawls up the bed towards Lexa. She stops when her hands hover over Lexa’s crotch, and she looks up to her girlfriend to find her eyes glazed over and her lips parted as she nods to the blonde.

Clarke pops the button torturously slow, smirking when Lexa whines, and works the zipper even slower as she stares into Lexa’s eyes. The brunette pouts and fidgets, lifting her hips to try to coax Clarke’s hand into working faster.

“Impatient, are we?” Clarke chuckles. Lexa huffs, but her eyes are dark and her tongue comes out to lick at her lips as she takes in Clarke before her. “Were you this hard for me when you were away?” She dips her hand below the waistband of Lexa’s boxers and fishes out the stiff cock. Lexa groans and bucks her hips as Clarke wraps her fingers around the cock and pumps it softly a couple of times.

“Fuck, Clarke” The blonde flicks her thumb over the slit, smirking proudly when she finds that beads of precum have already gathered there.

“Answer me, baby” she licks from the base to the tip. “Did it make you this hard to think about fucking me? Did you have to fuck yourself because you missed my cunt so much?”

Lexa’s moan is obscene as her hips jerk forcefully, and Clarke’s underwear is one step closer to being ruined forever.

“You have no fucking idea,” her girlfriend groans, and it’s all the confirmation Clarke needs to wrap her lips around the throbbing cock and sink all the way down until her nose touches Lexa’s stomach. Lexa’s fingers are tangled in her hair a second later, and Clarke moans and grips onto strong thighs when Lexa begins slowly fucking her mouth. She relaxes her jaw to take more of the length into her throat, and when she swallows around it Lexa chokes on her breath so hard she coughs for several seconds.

Clarke releases Lexa’s dick with a wet pop and strokes a hand up the taut stomach to soothe her girlfriend’s spluttering, and as Lexa’s fit recedes she leans back on her heels to look at her. The first thought that crosses her is that her girlfriend has way too many clothes on. The second thought she has is that she can’t wait to slide down on her cock and ride her.

“Take your shirt off,” she commands as she tugs Lexa’s jeans and underwear down her long, toned legs. She kisses her way back up, stopping to suck dark bruises into the soft skin on her thighs as Lexa leans up to rip her shirt off before plopping back down onto the mattress with a relieved sigh. Clarke watches as her cock bounces and slaps against her abs, slick with spit and precum, and she bites her lips and moans as she grips it firmly.

She strokes the thick length a couple of times, from base to tip, and Lexa shudders.

“Clarke, I- oh fuck” Lexa whimpers as Clarke wraps her lips around the tip and sucks, all the while stroking her firmly. She swirls her tongue around the underside of the sensitive head and groans when more precum coats her tongue. Her own wetness is getting uncomfortable, and she squeezes her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure, but Lexa notices right away and tugs her away from her cock.

“Clarke, I want you to ride me” The blonde groans and her walls flutter at the thought of finally being fucked after two weeks of pure torture, and she scrambles to remove her underwear before crawling up to straddle Lexa.

The brunette leans up to kiss her, tongue flicking against the roof of her mouth as she rakes her nails over Clarke’s ass. The blonde shudders and feels a slick trail of her juices running down the inside of her thigh. Lexa’s fingers are suddenly dipping into her, and she gasps when they trail over her clit, barely grazing it. The brunette retracts her hand a second later, and Clarke whimpers in disappointment, but then the drenched fingers are encapsulated by plump lips, and a groan fills the space between them.

“God, I’ve missed how you taste” Lexa sighs as her tongue pokes out to lick at the remnants of the juices on her fingers, and it takes everything in Clarke not to cum right there.

One second Lexa is looking up at her with something akin to a smirk on her lips, pupils blown and skin damp, and the next she is throwing her head back into the pillows as Clarke grabs her cock and positions it at her entrance, sinking down with ease.

“Fuck” It’s punched out of the blonde’s lungs like a shot to the chest, and she immediately begins gyrating her hips, gripping onto Lexa’s chest for support. Lexa is groaning beneath her, eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hips jerk up to welcome the wet heat of Clarke’s cunt.

They don’t even bother pacing themselves, the aching need to thoroughly fuck and be fucked enough to send them into overdrive. Clarke’s breasts bounce forcefully as she rides Lexa’s cock, and the brunette gulps as she watches her dick disappear inside Clarke’s tight walls. Clarke can already feel herself tumbling towards the edge, her walls tightening around Lexa as the brunette pumps up into her.

“Fuck, I missed you” she pants as she leans down over Lexa, capturing her lips in a messy kiss. Lexa tugs at her lower lip with her teeth and grabs Clarke by the hips, pushing her upwards, just far enough for her cock to slide almost all the way out, earning a whimper from the blonde. She growls and slams into her a second later, and Clarke wails as she collapses over the brunette, arms giving out as a shudder wracks her body.

 

Lexa plants her feet in the mattress and pushes up, cock sliding deeper inside than ever, and she grunts as Clarke clamps down around her. She bucks her hips fast and hard, and Clarke almost passes out when the tip brushes her g-spot repeatedly. It only takes Lexa four more pumps of her hips, and then Clarke is sobbing as she comes, her body trembling violently as she pulses around Lexa.

Lexa comes a second later; thick ropes of cum lining Clarke’s walls, and she groans and curses as Clarke’s walls suckle her forcefully.

 

They slump into the mattress, chests heaving and skin slick with sweat, and it takes Clarke several minutes to lift her head to kiss her girlfriend.

“Jesus _fuck_ , that was good” she huffs, rolling off her to soothe her sweaty skin against the cool sheets. Lexa whimpers as her cock slides out of the wet warmth, and Clarke chuckles and rolls over to lay her head against her chest, smiling at the pounding heartbeat beneath the sweaty skin.

Lexa grins at her, all teeth and tongue poking out, and _god, Clarke loves her._

They lay there for a couple of minutes, grinning at each other as their breathing slows, before Clarke ventures down Lexa’s body. She licks the slightly salty ridges of her abs, raking her fingernails down over her breasts and ribs, reveling in the shudder that runs through the brunette. Her lips trail below her bellybutton, and she sucks a bruise into the skin before tilting her head up to meet Lexa’s eyes. Lexa visibly gulps when a pink tongue pokes out to lick at the swollen head of her cock, and Clarke grins when she sees the length swelling before her eyes. She wraps her lips fully around the tip and moans sweetly when she tastes herself on her, mixed with the sweetness of Lexa’s cum.

Clarke cleans her up slowly, alternating between sweet kitten licks and long, broad strokes of her tongue, and Lexa shudders and jerks as her cock stands proudly yet again.

Clarke is about to sass her when Lexa suddenly surges forward, grabbing Clarke by her hips and flipping them over so she’s pressing Clarke’s front against the mattress.

_Fuck, she loves dominant Lexa._

Lexa leans down to suck harsh bruises into her back, leaving a trail of purple and black from the top of Clarke’s spine all the way down to her ass. Clarke pants and writhes beneath her, and she grinds against the mattress in search of some relief on her aching clit.

“You like teasing me, don’t you _Klark_?” _Fuck._

They way Lexa’s tongue clicks around her name never fails to get to her, and Clarke whines and lifts her hips, delighted when she feels Lexa’s cock pressing against her ass.

“You like it when I get flustered and desperate?” She dips a hand between Clarke’s thighs and sinks two fingers into her without warning, curling them firmly against her front wall. Clarke cries out, driving her hips backwards to meet the fingers, but a second later they disappear and she whines, feeling empty and disappointed.

“No, baby, please… I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise,” she begs, fingers digging into the sheets in a white knuckled grip, and Lexa chuckles behind her.

“On all fours.” There’s no room to question the command, and Clarke scrambles to her hands and knees, arching her back and spreading her legs for Lexa.

The brunette purrs behind her, smoothing a hand over Clarke’s ass before bringing it down with a sharp slap. Clarke gasps and whimpers, a gush of wetness trailing down her thighs as she welcomes the stinging sensation. _Fuck, she_ really _loves dominant Lexa._

 

Without a moments notice Lexa slips into her, bottoming out, and she starts a relentless pace, fucking her deep and fast. Clarke topples over, her face colliding with the pillow as she sobs, put Lexa leans down over her immediately, curling an arm around her waist and pulling her up to lean back against her front. Her hips never stop their movements, and Clarke is teetering on the edge already, reeling from having Lexa’s thick length stretching her and fucking her.

Lexa holds her tight against her with one arm as she brings her free hand up to play with Clarke’s nipple, pinching and rolling it roughly between her fingertips, and Clarke sobs as the telltale fluttering of her walls increases tenfold.

“Oh _fuck, yes_ , Lexa – right there!” she cries as Lexa slides a hand down to her hip to grip her firmly while leaning back on her other hand, and the new angle has them both gasping for air as Lexa’s tip brushes firmly against Clarke’s front wall with every thrust.

Clarke clamps down a second later, her whole body going taut like a string, and she feels Lexa’s lips on her neck just as she explodes inside her.

“I love you” it’s a choked gasp, muffled into her skin, but it’s enough to make Clarke spasm and groan as her head tilts back against Lexa’s shoulder and her walls pulse forcefully.

They stay in the same position long after they have come down from their highs, Lexa holding Clarke tight against her and murmuring in her ear as she slowly pulls out of Clarke, stroking her hips and burying her nose in the blonde’s hair. When Clarke feels like she can’t possibly keep upright for another second, Lexa nudges her gently forward to lie down on her back against the mattress, and then slides down Clarke’s body to lick through her, slow and broad. Clarke shudders and twitches, still sensitive from her orgasm, and Lexa shushes her as she purrs against Clarke’s cunt, cleaning her up slowly. When she’s certain she has gotten most of it she crawls back up to lie beside Clarke, letting the blonde curl up into her neck and wrapping her arms around her, sighing contentedly and kissing her forehead.

They drift off to sleep warm and content, identical smiles on their lips.

When Clarke wakes up a couple of hours later to the sweet smell of flowers and rain (and a mouthful of brown curls) she grins before slowly extracting herself from her girlfriend's arms and tiptoeing over to her desk.  
She casts a last, fleeting glance over her Lexa’s sleeping form, before picking up the charcoal and setting to work.

She finishes the drawing in less than three hours, and she thinks to herself that it’s probably one of her best works yet. A yawn overtakes her and she grins and high-fives herself (yes, she’s _that_ much of a dork), before she crawls into her bed and curls up in Lexa’s arms.

 

Her teacher rewards her with an A on the project, and Clarke rewards Lexa with the greatest blowjob she’s ever received.


End file.
